Dor
by nanetys
Summary: Seu maricas... Vai ficar chorando aí até quando?" "Até você ficar bem."


**N/A **Finalmente, meu primeiro cookie \n.n/

_**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, e a música "Pain" pertence ao cantor Elton John._

* * *

**Dor**

-

-

-

-

_**What's your name, my name is Pain**_

_(Qual é seu nome, meu nome é Dor)_

_**Where do you live, I live anyplace**_

_(Onde você vive, eu vivo em qualquer lugar)_

_**Where were you born, in the state of fear**_

_(Onde você nasceu, no estado do medo)_

_**How old are you, nineteen hundred and ninety four years**_

_(Quantos anos você tem, novecentos e noventa e quatro anos)_

-

-

A chuva caía sobre eles. Havia sangue por toda parte. O garoto estava enxergando tudo vermelho, _tudo_. Os inimigos, em frente a ele, o encaravam, assustados. Antes, seus rostos eram orgulhosos e prepotentes pela vitória que parecia iminente. Agora, perante o Rin'negan, eles se apavoravam. A chuva fazia com que os cabelos do garoto grudassem em seu rosto, mas aquilo não o incomodava. Completando o cenário, uma garota chorava enquanto chamava pelo nome do amigo caído ao chão.

Nagato deu um passo à frente, e os homens recuaram. Um trovão ressoou em algum lugar ao longe, mas não assustou nenhum dos presentes – todos estavam concentrados em alguma outra coisa. O garoto de cabelos negros continuou se aproximando dos adversários, lentamente, como uma cascavel que se preparava para dar o bote. Ele só queria uma coisa: causar dor. Dor, dor, dor e mais dor. Uma dor que fosse mais insuportável do que a dor da morte. Uma dor que os fizesse pagar pelo que haviam feito ao seu amigo.

No momento seguinte, ele avançou sobre os homens, e a quantidade de sangue só aumentou.

-

-

_**What's your plan, my plan is pain**_

_(Qual é seu plano, meu plano é dor)_

_**When will you leave, I'll never go away**_

_(Quando você vai embora, eu nunca irei)_

_**How will you breathe, you'll give me life**_

_(Como você respire, você me dará vida)_

_**How will you see, sitting in the temple right between your eyes**_

_(Como você vê, sentando no templo bem no meio dos seus olhos)_

-

-

Nagato se ajoelhou ao lado de Yahiko. Ele estava deitado no chão, com a mão sobre uma imensa ferida. Konan já não estava mais ao lado dele – havia saído correndo, e eles ainda podiam ouvir seus gritos de socorro misturado a soluços vindo de algum lugar entre as árvores. Nagato estava tão coberto de sangue quanto Yahiko, mas não estava ferido. Havia sangue principalmente em suas mãos e em seu rosto. Misturadas ao sangue haviam várias lágrimas escondidas. Mesmo assim, seu amigo pôde vê-las. Deu um sorriso de canto e perguntou, num tom zombeteiro:

- Seu maricas... Vai ficar chorando aí até quando?

- Até você ficar bem. – respondeu Nagato, passando as costas da mão no rosto e limpando o sangue e as lágrimas.

- Tonto... – comentou o outro, dando uma risada que logo se transformou numa careta de dor. – Eu _não vou_ ficar bem.

- Vai sim! – exclamou Nagato. – A Konan-chan vai trazer ajuda daqui a pouco, você vai ver!

-

-

_**My name is Pain, you belong to me**_

_(Meu nome é dor, você pertence a mim)_

_**You're all I ever wanted, I'm all you'll ever be**_

_(Você é tudo que eu sempre quis, eu sou tudo que você sempre será)_

_**From the beginning in a world without end**_

_(Desde o começo em um mundo sem fim)_

_**I am the air, I am Pain**_

_(Eu sou ar, eu sou a dor)_

-

-

De longe, eles ainda ouviam a voz desesperada da garota, enquanto ela gritava por ajuda, cada vez mais distante. Eles também podiam perceber pausas em seus gritos que indicavam soluços, e a voz dela estava chorosa. Yahiko deu um sorriso zombeteiro e balançou a cabeça.

- Não vai não. Pelo menos, não a tempo.

- Cala a boca! – gritou Nagato, se desesperando. – Você vai ficar bem e ponto final!

- Não tem problema. – respondeu Yahiko, estranhamente conformado. – Quero dizer, pelo menos eu não vou sofrer mais.

- Pára com isso... – pediu Nagato, sentindo as lágrimas voltarem.

- Pensa bem: eu vou ficar em paz pela primeira vez!

Nagato o encarava, sem acreditar no que ouvia. Sentia o choro nascer na garganta, mas fez força para não deixá-lo sair. Mordeu o lábio, por precaução – não queria começar a choramingar como um "maricas". Yahiko fez uma careta de dor e começou a se contorcer. Sentindo que todo o seu auto-controle ia embora, ele virou o rosto em direção às árvores e gritou:

- RÁPIDO, KONAN-CHAN!

- Pára com isso! – ralhou Yahiko, cerrando os dentes. – Seja homem!

- E o que você quer que eu faça, que eu converse sobre o tempo com você?! – exclamou Nagato, irritado. – Que droga, você tá morrendo!

- E daí? Já falei que não ligo. Não me importo em morrer. Pelo menos, vou ter a paz eterna.

- Paz? _Paz_? Olha só a sua cara! Você tá se contorcendo de dor, como pode falar em paz?

- Bom, essa dor vai me levar até a paz, oras! – respondeu Yahiko, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. – Por isso, eu enfrento ela com _dignidade_. Você devia fazer o mesmo.

Eles ficaram se encarando por alguns instantes, até que finalmente Nagato desviou o olhar. Não agüentava ver o amigo sentindo toda aquela dor. Mas até que Yahiko tinha razão. Ele tinha que suportar a dor, como um bom shinobi digno. Voltou a olhar o amigo, que continuava se contorcendo de dor, sem, no entanto, emitir um único gemido que fosse – e o esforço que ele fazia para conseguir isso era visível.

-

-

_**Pain is love, Pain is pure**_

_(Dor é amor, dor é pura)_

_**Pain is sickness, Pain is the cure**_

_(Dor é doença, dor é a cura)_

_**Pain is death, Pain is religion**_

_(Dor é morte, dor é religião)_

_**Pain is life, Pain is television**_

_(Dor é vida, dor é televisão)_

-

-

Eles ouviram passos na floresta, e logo uma garota de cabelos azuis apareceu. Ela estava despenteada e suja, e seu rosto estava coberto de lágrimas. A flor que ficava em seu cabelo havia desaparecido. Suas roupas estavam rasgadas em vários pontos, e seus braços estavam cobertos de arranhões. Ela parecia desesperada e desolada ao mesmo tempo.

- Não adianta. – falou ela, prestes a chorar. – Não tem ninguém. Eu procurei e procurei, mas não encontro... – sua voz foi morrendo conforme ela começou a chorar.

Nagato sentiu um nó se formar em sua garganta. Precisou de mais esforço ainda para não chorar. Yahiko tentava não se contorcer, mas era visível que a dor que ele sentia era cada vez mais intensa. O garoto de cabelos negros olhou para a amiga e estendeu a mão para ela, puxando-a para junto de si. Os dois ficaram ajoelhados ao lado do outro, enquanto Konan apertava as mãos dos amigos, como se esperasse que aquilo pudesse curar as feridas de Yahiko.

- Fala pra ela... – pediu Yahiko, de repente, rangendo os dentes com força. – O que eu te disse, Nagato. – Nagato o encarou, infeliz, e então ele prosseguiu: - Você tem que ser homem, cara!

Acenando a cabeça, Nagato ficou estranhamente sério. Pegou a cabeça de Konan e deitou-a no próprio ombro. Em seguida disse:

- Você vai ficar bem.

- Já disse que não vou.

- E eu te disse que só ia parar de sofrer quando você ficasse bem.

- Humpft. – De repente, a dor foi maior do que Yahiko era capaz de suportar, e ele começou a gemer. Entre os gemidos, ele pediu, em tom de súplica: - Fala...!

- Depois. – respondeu Nagato, sentindo a garganta seca.

E então, tudo parou. De repente, os gemidos de Yahiko cessaram, e sua cabeça pendeu para o lado, molemente. Seus olhos estavam abertos e fora de foco, e a mão que estivera apertando a ferida afrouxara. Nenhum som veio mais dele, e ele também não se moveu mais. Já estava morto.

-

-

_**Pain walks, Pain crawls**_

_(Dor caminha, dor rasteja)_

_**Pain is peace, Pain is war**_

_(Dor é paz, dor é guerra)_

_**Where were you born, in the state of fear**_

_(Onde você nasceu, no estado do medo)_

_**How old are you, nineteen hundred and ninety four years-**_

_(Quantos anos você tem, novecentos e noventa e quarto anos)_

_**-**_

-

Sentindo as lágrimas de Konan em seu ombro, Nagato fechou os olhos de seu amigo. Então, abraçou Konan com força e desviou os olhos do cadáver. Cerrou os olhos com força, mas ainda assim algumas lágrimas conseguiram escapar. Colocou os lábios sobre a cabeça da garota, beijando-lhe a nuca, como se esperasse que isso a consolasse. Deu certo, de alguma maneira – pelo menos, ela parou de soluçar, apesar de ele continuar sentindo as lágrimas dela escorrerem por seu pescoço.

- O que ele queria que você me dissesse? – perguntou ela, quebrando o silêncio.

- Ele disse... Disse que estava em paz.

- Ele sofreu tanto.

- Mas ele disse que a dor o faria chegar à paz. – respondeu Nagato, sem emoção na voz. – Que a dor traz paz... – sussurrou, mais para si mesmo do que para Konan.

Mais uma vez, eles ficaram em silêncio. Nagato não via a expressão de Konan, já que ela estava com o rosto em seu ombro. Quase sentiu vontade de dar risada. Se Yahiko estivesse vivo, estaria morrendo de ciúmes por vê-lo daquele jeito com a garota – com as mãos em sua cintura, e a respiração dela em seu pescoço. Mas, naquele momento, aquilo não tinha significado nenhum. Era apenas a dor. Ele só sentia aquela dor terrível em seu peito. E Konan só estava sofrendo. Aquela era a única emoção, a única _sensação_ que eles conheciam: o sofrimento.

- Eu não cumpri minha promessa. – sussurrou ele, no ouvido dela. – Me desculpe. – Ela não respondeu. Mas, em compensação, já não estava mais chorando. Estava completamente parada, como que petrificada. A única reação que ela esboçou foi apertar mais o abraço. – Eu vou cumprir a promessa a partir de agora. Vou proteger a todos. E trazer a paz.

- Como? – perguntou ela, afastando-se dele e o olhando, com uma expressão sofrida no rosto. – Como pretende trazer a paz?

- Não se preocupe. Yahiko me ensinou isso hoje.

- E como vai ser?

Ele a olhou, e então ela percebeu que havia algo diferente no olhar dele. Estava obstinado, mas muito distante. Era completamente diferente dos olhares carinhosos que eram dirigidos a ela antes. Sentindo um calafrio, ela massageou os braços, sem suspeitar da falta que sentiria dos olhares carinhosos e amigáveis. Então, ele respondeu:

- Através da dor.

_**-**_

-

_**My name is Pain, you belong to me**_

_(Meu nome é dor, você pertence a mim)_

_**You're all I ever wanted, I'm all you'll ever be**_

_(Você é tudo que eu sempre quis, eu sou tudo que você sempre será)_

_**From the beginning in a world without end**_

_(Desde o começo em um mundo sem fim)_

_**I am the air, I am Pain**_

_(Eu sou ar, eu sou a dor)_

* * *

**N/A **Aí está. Ficou meio estranha, mas... Enfim u.u

O tema foi "sofrimento" e para mim nenhum outro personagem se encaixaria melhor nesse tema do que o Pein/Nagato 8D Ah, sim, e minha intenção NÃO foi fazer um yaoi, só para constar u.ú

Er, então... reviews? i.i

30 cookies - Inverno - Sofrimento


End file.
